A Ben and Julie fanfiction
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Julie have finally confessed their feelings for each other... how will they react? what will happen afterward? PS: this is my first Bebllie fic... so please go easy on me... to the Bwen community: please don't flame me. I'm still a bwen fan...


A Ben and Julie fanfiction

IMPROTANT NOTE TO THE BWEN CUMONITY: to avoid any misunderstandings I want to make one thing clear. I still support the Bwen paring, but I also started to like Benllie. So PLEASE do NOT consider me a traitor… because I still support Bwen. I just decided to give this a shot. So forgive me if this angers you. But remember that I still support Bwen. So please go easy on me… thank you…

To the Benllie community: this is my first Benllie fic, so please go easey on me if it didn't come out so good…

Thank you…

I do not own Ben 10

He had always liked her. And so did she… from the moment he met her after he won that soccer medal, and she said 'Hi' he knew she liked him. He could tell by the way she talked and by the look on her face. The look and sign of anxiety… it's been two years, since then and he still didn't tell her how he felt about her and neither did she… he realized it's time to confess… he invited her over to the pier. It would be 6.00 PM when he would meet up with her by the cotton candy stand, where they had their first date back when they were fifteen, two years earlier… back then it seemed like a mere crush. But now that it has lasted two years, Ben realized it was more than that. He was beginning to think that he loved her… he would spent most of his day, sorting out his feelings until show time… it was now 5.20… it was time to go… since Kevin couldn't give Ben a ride, he had to walk… he went out of his house. Locked the door behind him and started to walk towards the pier… he had some money in his pocket. He was considering to but her some cotton candy or something while there… just like old times… it was 5.45 and Ben was sill walking. He was now walking on the side of the road next to the beach… it was beginning to get dark now… the sun was partially down and the sky started to grow dark…

6.00 PM

Ben was already standing beside the cotton candy booth waiting for his girlfriend… it was now almost completely dark and Julie was still nowhere in sight…

"Can I help you dear?..." the old women behind the desk of the cotton candy booth asked him…

"Uh… no… I'm fine… thank you… thanks…" stuttered Ben nervously as he saw his girlfriend Julie approach him... apparently she was walking and wasn't using her motor bike. He wondered why, but then he remembered that today was 'environment day' so Julie decided to walk instead of use her motor bike and hurt the environment with her bike's exhaust and whatever… he always knew she was a considerate person…

"Hi Ben" said Julie happily as she smiled and hugged Ben…

"How are you?' she asked.

"I'm fine…" replied Ben a little nervously…

"Glad to hear it…" replied Julie as she smiled again…

Ben nodded as he asked to her

"Shall we sit down?…" as Julie nodded and they sat down on a nearby bench…

"So what do want to do tonight Ben?" asked Julie.

"Mainly, I wanted to talk to you…' replied Ben.

"Talk to me about what?" asked Julie curiously…

"…about our relationship…" replied Ben

"What about it?" asked Julie, afraid to hear that he wants to break up with her…

Ben took a deep breath and asked her

"Do you have any feelings for me, Julie?" and he asked and looked at her.

"Yes… of course I have feelings for you Ben… why?" asked Julie

"What kind of feelings do you have for me Julie? What do you feel for me and when you see me or talk to me?..." asked Ben…

"I feel happiness Ben. I feel warmth, I feel like I'm lighter than air, I fell like I'm…" Julie couldn't finish the sentence.

"You feel like you're what?" asked Ben.

"Julie took a deep breath and completed her sentence…

"I feel like… like… like I'm in love with you Ben… and I think it's really true… I love you Ben… that's what I feel…" said Julie with a shaky voice as she gave a shaky sigh as she felt like she was about to cry… and eventually she did… Ben looked surprised and guilty at the same time as he embraced Julie in a comforting hug and said to her

"I'm sorry Julie… I shouldn't have asked you that… I didn't mean to make you cry…" as he stroked her hair comfortingly as he continued to hug her…

"I'm not crying because of that… I'm crying because I was always afraid that you didn't love me… and I think I was right… you don't…' said Julie as she sobbed and continued to cry uncontrollably…

"That's not true Julie… I DO love you… I always did… I just didn't get a chance to tell you and I didn't have the courage to do so until now either… but I couldn't do it now because you started to cry… but I DO love you Julie… I really do… I love you with all my heart, with every cell and molecule of my body… I really do…" Julie sighed happily as she tightened her hug with Ben and said

"I'm so glad to hear you say that Ben… and I do too love you… with all my heart and cell of my heart, being and soul… just like you do…" Ben sighed happily and said to his girlfriend…

"I'm glad to hear that Julie…" as they both sighed happily as they separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes… their faces are getting closer and closer to each other… Ben was already able to see the remaining tear droplets on her eyelashes before their lips met into their first kiss… a kiss they both have been wanting for, for many years… even before they met, they were hoping for their first kiss… as they deepened into their kiss Ben put his arms around Julie's neck as she did the same, as their kiss turned from a passionate kiss to a French kiss. It eventually even became a make out session… it was obvious that they loved each other dearly, and that they were waiting for that kiss for a very long, long time… when they desperately had breath for air, they separated from their kiss and hugged each other warmly and lovingly and Julie whispered  
"That was incredible… you are a great kisser Ben… I never knew that…"

"Neither did I Julie… neither did I…"

"I love you so much Ben… I hope this continues and we will be able to stay together…

"I love you too Julie… and don't worry... we will be able stay a couple… I ain't going anywhere… I promise…" Julie sighed happily as she kissed Ben on his head as he did the same on her hair as they still hugged each other happily and lovingly… and at that very moment the sun has gone completely down the horizon… and today was Valentine's Day….

Well there you have it. my first Benllie fic. I hope you liked it… please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
